Soltirean Armed Forces
Formation Active as of December 1994 the Soltirean Armed Forces (S.A.F.). they were little more then militants with guns and Kevlar. By 2000 they were more organized and soon had a banner which was the flag Soltirea has as it national banner. Their Goal They Formed to fight for independence from Russia and now fight to keep their nation safe from all enemy's =. They continue to grow and keep getting more and more effective. They are very similar to the Red Army during WW2 Courageous,Fanatic, And Armed to the teeth. Recruitment In order to join the Armed forces of Soltirea you must have these qualifications. also a recent government act was pasted allowing anthros to join the Soltirean military which is suffering due to the epidemic ravaging the nation's human population. 1.) Suggest Male for Main Military Female For Special Ops or Airforce 2.) Native Soltirean or lived in the nation for 3 years 3.) Must Have 20/20 vision or next best thing Supreme Command all Branches police or military follow the Supreme command led by General Kikrwall File:Soltirean_Army_Symbol.jpg| Supreme Command ran by Humans. More specifically, the U.S. C.I.A. and the Russian K.G.B. Police branches All Soltirean Police officers are Military police. So order is kept at all times here are the divisions File:Soltirean Anthro Police force symbol.jpg| Human Ran Anthro Police force File:Soltirean Police Standard.jpg| Soltirean Military Police File:Soltirean K.G.B..jpg| Soltirean K.G.B. they were trained by the Russian K.G.B. so you could say it's the little sister of the Russian K.G.B. Military Branches There are the branches in the soltirean military File:Soltirean Navy banner.jpg| Soltirean Navy File:Soltirean Airforce.jpg| Soltirean Air-force File: Soltirean army.jpg| Soltirean Regular army File: Soltirean Spec ops logo.jpg| Soltirean Special Forces File:Soltirean Guards Brigade.jpg| Soltirean Guards Brigade Paramilitary Forces Soltirea's military originality formed from the many Militant groups in the Caucuses region. Largely self trained they are the ones who do allot of the fighting in Soltirean wars and utilize terrorist tactics. They are spread around in Turkey,Iran,And Russia but they do not engage in fighting in Russia. File:Chechen paramilitary flag.jpg| Soltirean Para Military flag File:Chechen Paramilitary Symbol.jpg| Soltirean Para Military Symbol Soltirean Biological Chemical Cleanup unit (S.B.C.C.U.) Formed prior to the Outbreak of the war with turkey to deal with biological or chemical disasters. Their main purpose is for security in a incident and many say when they do engage in combat they always aim for the head. The Soltirean military does not shed light on this but they have a 99% success rate and rarely get missions except for when some one spills something lethal to humans. File:Soltirean_S.B.C.C.U..jpg| Protoype Armor Designed to Resist the titan Virus File:Soltirean Police Hazmat.jpg| two Members of S.B.C.C.U. in training File:TylenDoomhousewar.jpg| A pile of bodies from the Titan Virus which only effects humans lethally and gives anthros a mild cold the S.B.C.C.U. is charged with Containing it while the World Heal Organization(W.H.O.) looks for a cure. Death Toll: 53,000 First Week This week's total: 375,369 And growing File:Titan Virus.jpg| Titan Virus Cell no known cure except for Euthanasia of infected. File:Call-of-duty-modern-warfare-3-2011-pc-game-reviews-pcgametrekcom-screenshot.jpg| S.B.C.C.U. in combat during Soltirea's 3rd war Human BDU's standard Soltirean Combat Battle Dress Uniform's is shown below File:Air Force BDU.jpg| Standard BDU For The Soltirean Air force File:Woodland_BDU.jpg|Woodland BDU For Soltirean Troops File:Urban_BDU.jpg|Urban Bdu For Soltirean Troops File:Night_Op%27s_BDU.jpg|Night Operations BDU For Soltirean Troops File:Desert_BDU.jpg|Desert BDU For Soltirean Troops File:Arctic%2CSnow_BDU.jpg|Arctic BDU For Soltirean Troops Anthro Uniforms Uniforms worn by Anthro Soldiers File:Design_Doro_by_Kai_Futaba.jpg| Worn by Canine and Feline Infantry File:Design_Hills_by_Kai_Futaba.jpg|Worn by Reptilian Infantry File:Design_Wolf_by_Kai_Futaba.jpg| Worn by Wolf and Fox Snipers File: Design Yasha by Kai Futaba.jpg|Worn by Canine and Feline Officers Armament Mainly armed with Foreign weapons and some Soltirean weapons the Soltirean armed forces are a regrettable force to fight. File:AKMP-745U.jpg| Soltireas first mass produced Carbine File:G36C.jpg| The Soltirean Version of the German G36C File:RPK Super model.jpg| RPK Super Model is a more advanced version of the RPK File:Surkov Rifle.jpg| The Surkov Rifle is becoming a very popular gun with snipers File:JK621.jpg|The JK:621 the first of the Soltirean made weapons File:M-4 Carbine.jpg|The M-4 Carbine is used by 35% of Soltirea's military File:Zhukov Light Support Gun.jpg| The Zhukov Light Support gun Made by Soltirean Arms makers File:AK47_Modified.jpg|The AK-47 is the main line weapon in the Soltirean armed forces File:AK74U_%28Aged%29_modified.jpg|The AK-74U Carbine used by Soltirean Police units and some military units File:SVD_modified.jpg|The Draganov SVD modified by Soltirean troops for full performance File:JK626_TACTICAL_VERSION.jpg| A Tactical version of the JK626 the grenade launcher and holo graphic sight make it Tactical File:MP_40_soltirean_version.jpg|The Classic gun of WW2 Germany made for the modern battle field File:Soltirean_AUG.jpg| The Soltirean Aug is a Prototype weapon and only is used by the Special Forces File:MG_42.jpg| The Modern Day MG42 used and made in Soltirea Vehicles Some of the many Vehicles used by the Soltirean Military. They also have 10 cv-22 and 10 V 22 Osprey's. File: File:KA-50_BLack_shark.jpg| The KA-50 Black Shark Gunship made by Russia used by the Soltirean Air-force File:Soltirean_MI-24.jpg| The MI-24 used by the Soltirean Air-force made by Russia File:Soltirean_Mig_21.jpg| MIG-21 Used By the Soltirean Air-Force made in Russia File:BTR.jpg| Russian made BTR Armored vehicle Used by The Soltirean Ground Forces File:Soltirean_T-90.jpg| The Russian T-90 Battle Tank Used by the Soltirean Ground Forces File:Soltirean_navy.jpg| The Soltirean Battle Class IV cruiser File:Soltirean_navy_2.jpg| The Soltirean "Shark" Class Submarine which comes in Nuclear and Conventional (Unknown if Nuclear Capable) File:Ratte.jpg| the P1000 Ratte Soltirea has made one known prototype File:Maus.jpg| the German Maus Mass-produced by Soltirea File:Panther tank.jpg| The panther tank is also used by Soltirean forces as a battle tank File:King tiger.jpg| The Soltirea version of the King Tiger tank it is very feared and in large numbers Engagements Soltirea's 1st,2nd, & 3rd war's War support 2010 Peacekeeping Soltirea performs peacekeeping operations globally mainly in Africa or the pacific under it's own flag and not the United Nations Category:Military Category:Soltirea Category:Roleplay